Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile networking environments. Mobile communication networks have grown substantially as end users have become increasingly connected to mobile network environments. As the number of mobile users increases, efficient management of communication resources becomes more critical. In particular, there are significant challenges in managing network authentication and subscription management for architectures involving multiple access types.